Parole d'ange
by NotreDame
Summary: Oneshot. Comment les anges ont-ils pu tomber aussi bas ? Mon hypothèse perso.


Synopsis : oneshot. Comment les anges ont-ils pu tomber aussi bas ? Mon hypothèse perso.

Disclaimer : ces personnages ne m'appartient pas, Kuroshitsuji non plus. Seule cette histoire m'appartient et je n'en retire pas un centime.

_Parole d'ange_

On décrit souvent les anges comme des êtres gentils et doux, représentés sur les tableaux avec des visages de poupées. Les humains seraient bien surpris s'ils pouvaient nous voir tels que nous sommes vraiment. Fragiles ? Innocents ? Quelle illusion ! Je suis un guerrier qui ne se sépare jamais de son sabre, un être impitoyable, et j'ai déjà pourfendu des dizaines de démons de mes propres mains.

Tous les anges ont une spécialité. Ma compagne et moi sommes des briseurs de contrat. Quand nous avons repéré un démon qui a signé un pacte avec un humain, nous entrons en action. Je provoque le démon en duel, ce qu'il ne refuse jamais, et je le pourfends de mon épée, ou du moins je fais disparaître sa marque de contrat le temps que l'humain se ressaisisse. De son côté, ma compagne se charge de la victime, lui fait prendre conscience de ses erreurs et la réconforte. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux a la tâche la plus difficile. Il est vrai qu'affronter un diable s'avère toujours une entreprise des plus périlleuses, mais un humain qui a conclu ce genre de pacte est forcément perturbé émotionnellement et guérir ce genre de traumatisme n'a absolument rien de facile.

Heureusement, nous possédons un avantage énorme par rapport aux démons. Eux sont obligés d'absorber des âmes humaines afin de survivre tandis qu'il nous suffit pour nous régénérer d'étreindre d'autres anges, ou à défaut des humains à l'âme pure, ceux qui ne connaissent ni la haine, ni la rancœur, ni le désir de vengeance. Il faut dire que ces humains sont extrêmement rares, c'est pour cela que les anges comme nous travaillent toujours par groupes de deux au moins. Il faut se faire une raison : on ne peut pas demander aux humains d'être des anges.

Les portes du Paradis restent souvent closes, vous savez. On ne sait jamais quand les démons vont tenter de l'envahir et de tout dévaster. Il y a la Garde Divine qui veille derrière ses portes, bien sûr, mais parfois les anges briseurs de contrats et les autres anges en mission doivent rester sur Terre malgré eux pendant de longues périodes. Nous sommes bien obligés de faire avec. Généralement, nous en profitons pour observer les humains et pour imaginer de nouvelles façons de rendre leurs vies meilleures.

Nous avons eu une idée un jour. Le créateur a jadis décidé de séparer l'humanité en deux, créant d'un côté les hommes et de l'autre, les femmes, et depuis, ces deux bords se comprennent mal, ce qui crée des conflits. Pourquoi ne pas les fusionner de nouveau ? Certains que cette idée s'avèrerait bénéfique, nous avons attendu qu'on nous donne audience afin de la proposer mais le Paradis était alors pris d'assaut par les démons et il nous était impossible d'y entrer ou même de nous en approcher. Nous avons attendu en vain. Finalement, nous avons décidé de tester cette idée sur nous-mêmes, de fusionner nos deux corps pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Les premiers mois furent les plus agréables de toute notre existence, ou plutôt, les qualifier d'agréables serait bien en dessous de la réalité. Aucun mot ne saurait qualifier notre sentiment de plénitude, de satisfaction et de bonheur total. Nous étions tout, nous n'avions plus besoin de rien, et le plus beau, c'était que nous savions qu'un jour, nous pourrions en faire bénéficier l'humanité toute entière. Que demander de plus ?

Malheureusement, nous avons fini par réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il nous était désormais impossible de nous nourrir en nous enlaçant puisque nous n'avions plus qu'un corps pour deux. Nous étions obligés de nous rabattre sur des humains, ce qui nous rendait la tâche bien plus difficile. En effet, les humains à l'âme pure sont extrêmement rares. Le fait de côtoyer des âmes plus ou moins souillées par le péché ne nous avait jamais vraiment dérangés mais à présent, la pureté devenait une véritable obsession. Il nous fallait des âmes blanches et lumineuses à notre disposition, sans quoi nous risquions de mourir de faim.

C'est ma compagne qui, la première, a eu l'idée de nous installer dans le village de Houndsworth. On racontait qu'on pouvait y invoquer le Chien des Enfers, une entité partiellement humaine mais pas assez évoluée pour connaître la haine ou le péché. Nous avons cherché une place dans le village et nous avons fini par entrer au service de Lord Henry Barrymore.

Il s'agissait d'une âme particulièrement noire. Cruel et insensible, cet humain méprisait et rudoyait tous ses domestiques, ma compagne la première. Elle avait pris l'apparence d'une jeune innocente et se faisait appeler Angela Blanc, un nom chargé de sens. Heureusement, les anges qui guérissent les anciens contractants de leurs traumatismes connaissent parfaitement les émotions humaines et savent très bien les manipuler. En peu de temps, tout le monde nous adorait, Lord Barrymore le premier. Angela a gentiment convaincu les autres domestiques d'aller voir ailleurs et nous nous sommes trouvés seuls avec cet humain répugnant, ce qui nous laissait le champ libre pour pas mal de choses.

Nous avons prévu une date pour invoquer le Chien des Enfers, et pour fêter sa prochaine venue, nous sommes allés faire un tour à Londres. C'est là que nous avons entendu la détresse de la Reine Victoria, qui ne supportait pas la mort de feu son époux. Je suis allé la voir et je lui ai proposé de ne faire qu'un avec son cher Albert. Elle a accepté avec une joie immense, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui venait de voir un ange, et peu à peu, elle s'est confiée à moi et m'a parlé de ses rêves.

Elle souhaitait faire de l'Angleterre un endroit meilleur mais jusqu'à présent, ses attentes avaient toujours été déçues. Les aristocrates en particulier représentaient une grande source de souffrances : malgré toutes leurs richesses, ils ne daignaient pas lever le petit doigt pour rendre le monde meilleur. Etres impurs, inutiles, dont l'existence était stérile… Pour la Reine comme pour nous, la meilleure solution était de les supprimer.

Les premiers furent le Comte Vincent Phantomhive et son épouse Rachel. Il s'agissait de commencer en douceur : avec un peu de chance, leur mort brutale ferait réaliser aux aristocrates à quel point leurs vies s'avéraient malsaines et s'efforceraient de les changer. D'ailleurs, les époux Phantomhive s'étaient toujours montrés loyaux envers la Reine, c'est pour cela que nous leur avons offert le privilège de fusionner leurs deux corps en un seul, et c'est également pour cela que nous avons épargné leur fils, le jeune Ciel, pour le cacher dans une abbaye de la banlieue de Londres.

Nous avions décidé de créer un vivier d'âmes pures dans cette abbaye que nous avons confiée au Grand Prêtre. Pour tout dire, le Grand Prêtre n'était rien d'autre qu'un souffle de vie que nous avions insufflé aux corps fusionnés des époux Phantomhive. Les gens venaient nombreux pour écouter ses sermons et nous avions l'espoir qu'un jour, il parviendrait à purifier toutes ces âmes souillées. Parallèlement, nous avons convaincu la Reine de faire construire des ponts spéciaux qui, une fois en place, permettraient de garder les démons à distance de Londres. Il faudrait pour cela sacrifier des âmes humaines mais on peut bien sacrifier quelques âmes impures pour permettre le salut de toutes les autres.

Nous avions bon espoir pour le jeune Ciel. Nous l'avons confié aux bons soins de quelques domestiques de l'abbaye avant de retourner à Houndsworth, ni vus, ni connus, sans que Lord Barrymore ne se doute de rien. Une fois là-bas, nous nous sommes éloignés du village et nous avons réussi à invoquer le Chien des Enfers. L'apprivoiser ne fut pas une petite affaire mais, encore une fois, pour qui sait manipuler les émotions humaines, tout devient plus facile. Enfin, nous avions cette source de nourriture illimitée !

J'ai remarqué que ma compagne aimait beaucoup le Chien des Enfers, qu'elle avait surnommé Pluton. Plus que moi, elle regrettait cette impression de chaleur merveilleuse que l'on retrouve à chaque fois que l'on touche un ange. Pour tout dire, elle avait faim, tout comme moi, et elle s'est attachée à cette créature au point de la faire monter toutes les nuits dans notre chambre. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien pour nous. Malheureusement, quand nous sommes retournés dans l'abbaye par la suite, nous avons trouvé le sous-sol complètement dévasté et nos serviteurs morts. A en juger par l'odeur qui flottait dans les airs, un démon avait été invoqué et s'était enfui avec Ciel.

Il s'agissait d'une grande défaite pour nous. En effet, seuls des humains à l'âme noire peuvent invoquer des démons et sceller des pactes avec eux, nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir. Nous qui avions passé l'éternité à combattre des diables, nous n'avions rien vu venir ! Nous avons décidé de nous occuper de Ciel Phantomhive et de le purifier coûte que coûte. Après tout, une âme souillée est une abomination.

Nous avons attendu bien sagement, jusqu'à ce que la Reine m'informe que le petit avait décidé de prendre la place de limier que son père avait occupée avant lui. J'ai alors choisi de me faire passer pour le majordome de Sa Majesté, sous le nom d'Ash Landers. Je me suis renseigné sur les réactions du petit lors de l'affaire de Jack l'Eventreur, après quoi nous sommes passés à l'action.

Cela faisait un moment que ma compagne manipulait Lord Barrymore pour l'amener à nous obéir. De l'extérieur, on aurait dit que ce gros homme brutal maltraitait sa fragile servante, mais en fait, c'était tout le contraire. Allons, cet homme avait bien brutalisé ses domestiques précédents, il fallait bien qu'il paie maintenant ! J'ai obtenu de la Reine qu'elle fasse venir le jeune Comte à Houndsworth et nous avons rencontré son démon pour la première fois.

Avant de fusionner nos deux corps, nous avions pour habitude d'agir chacun de notre côté : je m'occupais du démon, et ma compagne, de sa victime humaine. C'était à présent impossible et du reste, nous voulions savoir jusqu'à quel point de noirceur ce Ciel avait pu s'enfoncer. Nous avons donc attendu et observé. Notre plan était d'amener Pluton à tuer Sebastian Michaelis pour nous occuper ensuite de Ciel, mais malheureusement, cela n'a pas fonctionné comme nous l'espérions. Nous n'avons pas réussi à briser ce contrat.

Il y a une règle tacite qui veut que toutes les entités non humaines rechignent à révéler quoi que ce soit concernant les autres entités non humaines aux mortels en général. Nous savions que même s'il nous avait démasqués, Sebastian ne dirait probablement rien à Ciel sur notre vraie nature, c'est pourquoi nous avons fait en sorte que ce dernier reparte avec Pluton. Il nous servirait tôt ou tard, de toute façon. Lord Barrymore était mort dans d'atroces souffrances, ce qu'il avait bien mérité, ma compagne avait le champ libre et le piège commençait à se refermer autour du jeune Phantomhive.

Il nous fallait un serviteur, c'est pourquoi nous fabriquâmes une poupée. En effet, quand ils s'entraînent à manier l'épée, les anges insufflent des souffles de vie artificiels à des poupées et s'en servent comme des adversaires. Cette première poupée avait une apparence féminine, mais tout en la construisant, nous avons pensé à la façon dont certaines jeunes filles sont futiles, superficielles, égoïstes et ne pensent qu'à se rendre plus jolies, jamais à rendre le monde meilleur. Belles à l'extérieur mais si souillées à l'intérieur ! Il fallait les punir pour qu'elles comprennent à quel point elles avaient tort.

La deuxième poupée que nous avons construite fut baptisée Drocell Keinz. Elle nous fut d'une grande aide quand nous transformâmes de jeunes pécores en figures de cire (ou d'argile, ou de fer…) Après tout, si ces oies blanches ne servaient à rien, autant faire d'elles des objets décoratifs. Peut-être en aurions-nous épargné une si son âme avait été un peu moins impure que celle des autres mais aucune n'était pure, aucune ne parvenait à calmer complètement notre faim. Nous avions si faim…

Malgré notre faim, nous ne voulions pas rester sur un échec : il nous fallait à tout prix purifier les humains, les débarrasser de leur haine et de leurs souffrances, Ciel le premier. Nous sommes d'abord intervenus lors d'un concours de curry en faisant absorber aux personnes présentes une épice qui fait remonter à la surface les émotions les plus violentes. Nous espérions qu'en voyant à quel point ils étaient souillés, les humains agissent enfin pour changer leurs vies mais cela n'a pas marché non plus. Ensuite, j'ai profité de mon statut de majordome de la Reine pour faire venir Ciel dans l'Abbaye, après quoi j'ai laissé ma compagne prendre le relais et l'entraîner dans la Bibliothèque des dieux de la mort.

Normalement, les anges n'entrent presque jamais dans cette bibliothèque. Pour y avoir accès et consulter une lanterne cinématique, il faut d'abord contacter leur administration, demander un entretien, puis un autre, remplir des tas de formulaires et attendre pendant des mois. Les anges ont toujours respecté ces procédures afin de ne pas compromettre leurs bonnes relations avec les Faucheurs, mais là, il y avait urgence. Une pareille occasion ne se reproduirait pas et une âme purifiée valait bien une violation de propriété. Tant pis pour les dieux de la mort, ils valent bien moins que les anges, de toute façon.

Notre plan aurait pu marcher mais le gamin était bien trop souillé pour être purifié de cette façon. Nous avions eu tort de le prendre en pitié. Et il avait pu contaminer les gens de notre abbaye en les côtoyant ! Ma compagne s'est dépêchée d'aller tous les tuer afin qu'ils puissent aller au Paradis tout de suite au lieu de risquer de se souiller encore plus, mais ça aussi, ça n'a pas marché. Nous avons dû faire profil bas pendant un moment.

Ce dernier combat nous a fatigué et a encore accru notre grande faim. Il nous fallait des âmes pures mais celles-ci s'avéraient de plus en plus rares. Que faire pour faire prendre conscience au monde de ses erreurs effroyables ? Sa Majesté proposa alors une guerre avec la France : si deux pays riches et civilisés se faisaient la guerre, les humains verraient à quel point leur propre race était impure et se dépêcheraient de travailler sur eux pour s'améliorer. Cette idée semblait bonne et nous fabriquâmes une drogue, la _White Lady_, qui nous servirait dans notre entreprise.

Testée sur les habitants de Londres, la drogue s'avéra parfaitement efficace. Elle nous permit également de manœuvrer pour faire emprisonner le petit Phantomhive ainsi que son majordome. Ma compagne s'arrangea pour parler en privé avec Sebastian. Son but était de lui proposer des âmes humaines en guise de pot-de-vin afin de lui faire renoncer à son pacte, pour le précipiter plus bas que terre par la suite. Il n'a pas voulu accepter le pot-de-vin mais nous avons quand même passé un moment très agréable en le fouettant.

Tiens, les anges n'ont pas ce genre de trips, d'habitude… Oh, tant pis : puisque nous agissons pour le bien commun, nous pouvons bien nous permettre un peu de sadisme de temps en temps ! Entre-temps, Ciel sympathisait à contrecœur avec un inspecteur de Scotland Yard, un être à peu près pur, enfin, légèrement moins souillé que la moyenne. En d'autres termes, comparé à Ciel, cet Abberline s'avérait d'une pureté phénoménale, même s'il était parfaitement ridicule comparé à un ange. Nous avons décidé d'attendre en espérant que l'intégrité de ce monsieur déteigne sur le petit Ciel. Nous n'avons même pas levé le petit doigt quand cet inspecteur se sacrifia pour lui sauver la vie. Nous observions la scène de loin et nous aurions pu le sauver mais nous espérions que la culpabilité fasse enfin basculer le petit comte du côté de la lumière.

Plus tard, nous l'avons retrouvé avec la Reine à Paris. Celle-ci lui a dévoilé ses plans en toute innocence et Ciel s'est indigné, comme s'il pouvait lui donner des leçons en matière de sens moral. Un duel s'est ensuivi et pendant un bref instant, Ciel a vacillé. Il a demandé à son majordome d'interrompre le duel pour ne pas attirer l'attention, geste que seule une âme récupérable peut avoir. Il y avait peut-être encore un peu d'espoir pour lui… En sachant cela, nous avons décidé de rentrer à Londres pour le bouquet final.

Il nous fallait purifier la ville, la laver de sa souillure par les flammes. Pluton s'en est chargé, le brave petit, et le fait de retrouver cette âme blanche et inattaquable nous a fait le plus grand bien. Nous espérions marcher main dans la main avec la Reine pour emmener l'Angleterre dans une époque nouvelle mais malheureusement, Sa Majesté nous a déçus au dernier moment en s'attachant absurdement aux restes de son défunt époux. Une âme digne de nous aurait préféré de nobles idéaux à quelques morceaux de chair, la Reine ne nous méritait donc plus. Nous avons été obligés de la supprimer.

Nous avons retrouvé Sebastian sur les toits de Londres. Il se comportait toujours comme un toutou en laisse qui attend qu'on lui donne des ordres et espère recevoir un su-sucre s'il a bien travaillé. Les démons sont vraiment des créatures pathétiques ! Mais lui aussi pouvait s'avérer utile si on le manipulait habilement. Nous avons essayé de le séduire, il n'a pas voulu. Tant pis pour lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait. Nous l'avons vu s'enfuir comme un petit chien quand son maître l'a appelé et nous avons décidé de l'attendre en haut du pont de Londres.

Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin. Nous gagnerons, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Une Angleterre pure et immaculée s'élèvera de ce tas de cendres et nous en serons les maîtres absolus. Il le faut. Si seulement… si seulement nous n'avions pas aussi faim… Non, nous ne devons pas penser à notre faim ! Nous pourrons nous rassasier plus tard en nous serrant contre Pluton. Il est forcément vivant, un chien des Enfers ne peut pas être battu par trois faibles humains. Il ne peut qu'avoir survécu. S'il est mort… Oh, je préfère ne pas y penser.

Le duel entre Sebastian et moi a commencé. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ma faim. J'ai effectué ces gestes si souvent qu'ils sont devenus presque automatiques : je tranche le bras de Sebastian, faisant disparaître sa marque de contrat, comme je l'ai toujours fait avec les démons que je combats. Il ne faut pas qu'il se rende compte que nous avons faim. Il ne faut pas… Je crois que nous sommes trop affaiblis pour reprendre notre forme originelle mais avec un peu de chance, Sebastian a sans doute faim, lui aussi. Nous pouvons gagner.

Pourvu qu'il ne prenne pas sa forme originelle…

_La fin…_


End file.
